


Williams Men Are Built to Deal With Crazy

by IHScribe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, In which Danny is related to Amy and Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River are on a date in Hawaii, when River sees someone familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Williams Men Are Built to Deal With Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Hawaii Five-0, Doctor Who
> 
> Characters: Danny Williams, Eleventh Doctor
> 
> Prompt: Danny is Amy and Rory's grandson. Doctor goes for a trip to Hawaii.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Really, River, off all the places we could go, you pick, Hawaii?" the Doctor grumbled, as they sat down in a restaurant.

"What's wrong with Hawaii?" River asked.

"Every time I'm on an island, I end up needing to save it. Not much of a date night, if we get sidetracked by having to save people."

"Not that it would stop you if we did have to save them," River said. "This isn't England, its Hawaii. It's already got protectors to save it. Speak and you  _shall_ receive." River got up and went to another table.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asked, following her.

"Daniel!" River greeted, kissing a blonde man on the cheek.

"Aunty River! It's good to see you."

"Aunty River?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. Doctor, this is Amy and Rory's grandson. Well, one of them. How are the others?"

"Matty's on the run, Brian finished his latest book, Amelia is in trouble, again, and Mel's oldest is a pain in my ass."

"Amy and Rory have grandchildren?" the Doctor asked.

"Great-grandchildren actually. Mel's got three and I've got one," Danny said.

"Don't be rude, Daniel. Introduce me."

"Steve, this is my Aunt River, and her husband, the Doctor, just the Doctor. Aunty River, Doctor, this is Steve McGarrett."

"Nice to meet you," Steve said, shaking River's hand, then the Doctor's.

"Mmm, very nice. I can see why Daniel sticks around." Both Steve and Danny grew red.

"Stop it," the Doctor said.

"Relax, dear. My eyes and hands may wander, but the rest of me will not."

"Hands?" the Doctor asked, as Steve jumped. Danny and the Doctor both gave River scandalized looks.

"River," they said together.

"Behave," the Doctor told River.

"Think of this as preparing for the future. Nana's much worse," Danny told Steve.

The four spent the rest of the night exchanging stories. Steve found several of them hard to believe, but Danny took them at face value, so he didn't mention it. Still, falling from spaceships, being eaten by the earth, and rebooting the universe?

Danny's family was insane.

Danny could see Steve bursting with questions as they left the restaurant, but ignored it for now in favor of saying goodbye to his aunt.

"Take care of yourself and Grace," River said. "If you need me to  _talk_  to Rachael, you have my number. And you," she said to Steve, "take care of my nephew, or I'll take you to see the Daleks."

"That's not necessary," Danny said. "Besides, he's already gotten me shot."

"That was just the first date dear. I killed my husband before we even got married." She and the Doctor walked into the TARDIS.

"What does she mean she killed him before they got married? Did that police box just disappear?" Steve asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain it all later, but really, how do you think I put up with your craziness? Williams men are built to deal with crazy."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
